Unemotional Tryst
by MarkiplierMultiverse
Summary: Margaret has a problem and Hawkeye is just the man she's looking for to help her fix it.
Hawkeye was just on his way back to the swamp when he noticed Major Houlihan, looking pissed, as she went into her tent. Hawk glanced around for a moment then meandered over to her tent and knocked. From inside, she angrily told him to go away. "It's Pierce," he said, figuring that she may have just come from talking to Frank. Ever since she got engaged, she finally saw just how annoying Frank was. Hawk felt sorry for her sometimes whenever Frank pushed too hard. When there was no answer from within, Hawk knocked again.

A moment later, the door opened and Margaret invited him in without a word. There were tears in her eyes. Hawk didn't say anything as he walked in. She closed the door. "You never saw me this way," she said, turning to him. She pointed a finger at him. "You never heard what I'm about to tell you."

"Who could I tell?" Hawk asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm the new blind and deaf doctor." He sat down on her cot without being asked. He put on his serious face as he looked at her. "What happened? Did Frank-"

"This has nothing to do with Frank," Margaret said. She paused for a moment. She looked slightly embarrassed as she brushed the tears from her face. "And, no, Donald didn't break the engagement. It's just..." She turned away from him then took a deep breath and turned back. "You're going to think I'm childish, but...I'm horny."

"Nothing childish about _that."_

Margaret glared at him. "You know how difficult it is to be faithful and horny when the person you love isn't around?" she asked then shook her head. "Well, of course _you_ have no idea what I'm talking about."

"You're right, I don't," Hawk said. "This is what you were crying about? If you need a fix that badly, why the hell have you not gone to Frank?"

"Don't you realize what that would imply?" Margaret asked. "If I go to him tonight and let him have his way, he'll never believe me when I tell him that it was just for the one night! He'll never leave me alone!"

"He's never leaving you alone now."

"I need an unemotional tryst," Margaret said. "A moment where two people come together and it mean nothing! I need to lie on my back, close my eyes, and imagine my dear Donald thrusting away at me. I want to be able to moan Donald's name as a complete stranger asks for it! I need to release-"

"I get the picture," Hawk said, having to adjust in his seat to hide the growing bulge at the front of his fatigues. With his legs, he applied as much pressure as he could to his swelling groin. "There's a lot of men-"

"Most of the men on this base, Hawkeye, are the men who have been wanting to get inside this tent and have their way with me," Margaret said. "And all of them would brag to Frank about how they fucked me and he can't even look at me in a certain way, let alone touch me!"

"I have the feeling this is going somewhere," Hawk said. "Explains the reason you let me in so quickly." She said nothing and just looked away. "What if I can't promise that I won't brag to Frank?"

Her eyes met his. "I'll just have to trust you."

Hawk nodded then stood up, letting her have a good look at the front of his pants. He pulled off his shirt then watched as she turned her back to him, dropped her pants and underwear then bent over the table. He took a moment to admire the sight before him. The curve of her naked ass...The glistening of her wet vagina... "I thought you needed to lie on your back," he said.

"I can't face you and have an unemotional tryst," Margaret confessed a bit reluctantly. He never knew she felt that way. "Let's just get this over with. As soon as I cum, you can leave."

"All right," Hawk said then stepped up behind her. He dropped his pants and underwear, his cock springing out to slap against her. She gasped then relaxed. But not for long. He felt her tense as he took his cock in hand and guided it inside her. She hadn't had sex in a while, she moaned slightly in pain as he went in. She was wet enough to provide plenty of lubrication. He placed his hands on her hips then leaned forward and went at her. His cock slid in and out of her with ease. He was moaning in nonstop pleasure before she started making noises. Until, surprisingly, he grew harder inside her. They were both groaning as they moved now.

Margaret pulled off her shirt then bra, tossing them to the floor. He moved his hands up to clasp her breasts as he fucked her, thrusting faster and feeling her nipples harden against his palms. He moaned her name as she reached back, tangling her fingers in his hair and tugging. It was such a turn on, he came early, but she encouraged him to keep going. He was still rock hard, after all.

A moment later, they were on the cot. Margaret was lying underneath him, her eyes closed as he thrusted in and out of her. She ordered him to fuck her harder and he obeyed, not saying anything about how many times she had moaned his name instead of her dear Donald's.

Caught up in the moment, Margaret suddenly grabbed him and pulled him down for a kiss. She wrapped herself around him and he knew she was close to finishing. He did as she asked then let her cling tightly to him as she finished, squirting around his cock as she came. The scream that came from her, he knew, had probably been heard around the entire camp. Thankfully, she hadn't screamed his name. If he could help it, he was going to keep this from Frank.

He pulled out after he had cum once more. She didn't say anything as he climbed off the cot and gathered his clothes, getting dressed. He could wash everything in the shower. As he headed for the door, he stopped when she said his name.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He nodded his head then left.

* * *

 **End.**


End file.
